ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS3E4 Vilgax Must Croak
Plot Rook, Ben, and some Plumbers are flying a ship to Incarcecon. The warden says that he is clearing it out just for them, and it is ready. Ben wonders why they have to empty a prison just for one person. Max comes on the comm and tells him that their prisoner can't be trusted around anyone else. After the security team leaves, everything will be automated, and no traffic will be allowed, leaving Vilgax in total solitary confinement with no one to manipulate or attack. From the back, Vilgax shouts threats at an unimpressed Ben. Max reminds Ben that all communication is blocked inside the prison's blackout field. Ben isn't worried. Behind, Attea's ship follows them. On it, she calls an annoyed Milleous to make small talk. Milleous says that he has surrounded Vilgaxia and demanded surrender. Attea wishes that she could be conquering with him, but Milleous says that someone needs to take out the Vilgaxians' leader. He hangs up and Attea calls Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. She tells them to bring her Vilgax's head. Then, she fires on the Plumber transport. It begins to rock. Rook puts up the charging deflectors as more shots hit the ship. It plummets towards the prison. Rook manages to land it safely. Everyone is uninjured. Ben frees Vilgax from his bonds, but immediately cuffs him with shock manacles. He then turns into Kickin' Hawk. Kickin' Hawk jumps out of the ship, followed by the others. They fly into a corridor and the gravity turns on. As they land, Vilgax tosses away the Plumbers guarding him. Kickin' Hawk leaps at him and begins to beat him up, turning into Ben as he does so. Rook pulls Ben away from Vilgax. Ben accuses Vilgax of setting up the attack, but Vilgax denies it, saying that he would have died with the others. One of the Plumbers, Hobble Blumber, says that Vilgax has a point, but Rook tells him not to help. Ben doesn't believe Vilgax, but just then, Attea and the hunters arrive. They fire on the Plumbers and Vilgax, who duck for cover and fire back. Ben still thinks that Vilgax is responsible, but Atea demands his surrender. Rook and Ben realize that Vilgax was telling the truth. Ben tells Rook to do something tech-y to a nearby control panel. Ben yells at Attea to distract her. It works briefly, but the fire soon resumes. The Plumbers' ammo begins to run out, and Rook locates an escape pod and a comm room. Ben tells Rook to take the Plumbers to the comm room and call Max. He says that he'll bring Vilgax to the hangar and turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rolls over Attea and Sixsix. Sevenseven punches Cannonbolt, but Cannonbolt knocks him into a wall. Eighteight shoots Cannonbolt, so Cannonbolt rolls at her. She dodges and shoots him while running from him. Attea wakes up and shoots Cannonbolt. She misses, hits Eighteight, and gets crushed. Cannonbolt rolls back to his group and turns into Ben. When Attea and the hunters come to, they are gone. Attea tells the hunters to track them, only to find that they have split up. Attea sends Sixsix and Sevenseven after the Plumbers, and tells Eighteight to come with her to find Ben. Ben and Vilgax argue over whether or not Ben has ever actually defeated him. Ben considers giving Vilgax to the Incurseans, but Vilgax tells him that once they have conquered Vilgaxia, they will keep going, and it will be Ben's fault. The Plumbers have a choice: take the elevator, which requires crossing a narrow bridge, or take the stairs to get to the comm room. They decide to take the stairs, but when they start, Sevenseven bursts out of the wall and grabs Hobble. The Plumbers drop their weapons, and Rook knocks Sevenseven down the stairs. They rush to the catwalk, and Sevenseven follows. Rook and Hobble begin to cross, with Rook taking out Sevenseven. Hobble falls off the catwalk, but Rook catches him. They reach the elevator and Sixsix emerges. Sixsix throws explosives at them. They detonate, destroying the catwalk. The Plumbers are nowhere to be seen. Ben and Vilgax are ambushed by Attea and Eighteight, who block their passage. Vilgax tells Ben to shut off his manacles so he can fight. Ben does so. Vilgax grabs Ben, throws him at Attea and Eighteight, and escapes through a passage in the floor. Eighteight shoots after him, but Attea tells her to save him for later. The girls stand over Ben. Eighteight grabs him. Ben asks Attea to work something out, but she refuses, still holding a grudge for when he got her trapped in stasis. Ben turns into Terraspin. Attea mocks him, but Terraspin blows at Attea and Eighteight, knocking them against the wall. He then flies away. Vilgax runs through the lower passages of the ship, avoiding Sixsix and Sevenseven, when Ben finds him. Ben reactivates the manacles. He says that he's going to get Vilgax behind bars someplace else. They go to the hangar and are ambushed by Attea and all three hunters. Attea says that they can't call for help, and that their squad is gone. Suddenly, the Plumbers arrive. The hunters drop their weapons, and Rook explains that when Sixsix blew up the catwalk, they dangled from the Proto-tool. Hobble was unable to hang on, but Rook caught him with a second line and they swung to safety. Attea produces a Techadon dissapator, a dangerous weapon. The hunters duck for cover, and Attea fires. Vilgax leaps in front of Ben, saving him, but landing on him. Vilgax says that he doesn't know what came over him. The hunters grab their weapons and Ben turns into Gravattack. Gravattack makes Attea, Sixsix, and Sevenseven float in a circle and spins them around. Sixsix grabs a cable, and Sevenseven grabs onto him. They fire missiles at Gravattack, but Gravattack catches them in his orbit and fires them back. Gravattack slams the three against the wall and drops a machine on Eighteight. Gravattack tells the Plumbers to find the comm room, and they run off. Vilgax breaks his manacles and Gravattack turns into Ben. Vilgax shoots Ben with Attea's blaster and Ben blacks out. When he comes to, Max is there and all of the villains are gone. Max says that everyone survived, but Attea, the hunters, and Vilgax are all missing. Molly Gunther shows a hologram of Vilgax fleeing the scene as the hunters awaken. Ben is disappointed that everyone got away, but Max says that Ben did his best. On the Incursean ship, Milleous is disappointed in Attea, saying that her failure caused him to retreat from Vilgaxia. She promises to make it up to him, and he says that she had better. Impact *Vilgax, Sixsisx, and Sevenseven are introduced in Omniverse *Eighteight is introduced Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Warden Kuttiyak *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Hobble Blumber *Plumbers Villains *Vilgax *Princess Attea *Emperor Milleous *Eighteight *Sevenseven *Sixsix Aliens *Kickin' Hawk *Cannonbolt *Terraspin *Gravattack Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Incursean Arc